Dark Naruto
by Flarius
Summary: En esta historia Naruto sufre mucho al ser discriminado por los ciudadanos, además de atacado. A la edad de cinco Naruto descubre al Kyubi por si solo. Y el Zorro demonio se convierte en su maestro. Naruto es un hombre oscuro al cual todos en la escuela temen, excepto por Iruka quien es el único que habla con el de una manera tranquila al igual que el Hokage...Naruto posee poderes
1. Chapter 1

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

El viejo lo miraba con desprecio mientras el chico pasaba por la calle

— Monstruo— susurro el viejo para sí pero una mirada celeste del joven rubio bastaba para cerrarle la boca y dejarlo temblando

Las cosas han cambiado

O si cambiaron mucho

Ya habían pasado esos años en donde la gente lo insultaría, o le echaría piedras, mientras el caminaría con la cabeza baja

Eso paso hace mucho

Eso cambio desde que conoció a su maestro

Su maestro el gran Kyubi.

El demonio Zorro de Nueve colas.

Naruto Uzumaki, había cambiado desde que lo conoció, cambiado de un bromista quien siempre sonreía, a un Serio y frio ser, quien no le importaba absolutamente nadie

— _Un gran cambio_— pensó el rubio mientras entraba a las puertas de la academia

Pero el cambio había valido la pena, no más sufrimiento, no más pena, no más dolor…

Ahora el causaría el sufrimiento, ellos serían los que tengan pena, y sobre todo él les entregaría el Dolor

Los alumnos que estaban en la puerta se corrieron rápidamente, algunos con miedo en sus rostro otros ya tenían lágrimas al no poder controlar su terror al verlo entrar

Naruto sonrió ante eso, había sido fácil, luego de un extenso entrenamiento con su maestro, y el estúpido de Uchiha retándolo

Sufrió

Oh sí que lo hizo, aun no olvidaba con su pie apoyado sobre la cabeza del estúpido de Uchiha en el suelo, y el otro suplicando la rendición

— _Lo disfrute_— pensó Naruto con sonriendo con diversión ante la paliza que le había dado al _Prodigio_

Y era verdad lo había disfrutado, rompiéndole el brazo izquierdo, y la pierna derecha, para luego fundirlo a pasadas en el suelo

— _Como Kyubi- Sensei dijo, Se siente espectacular_— pensó Naruto entrando a la clase

La clase está llena de alumnos patéticos, un gordo de mierda que solo comía papas fritas, un estúpido jugador de Shogi que solo podía hacer un Jutsu para inmovilizar al rival con su sombra, una puta de mierda la cual no sabía más que utilizar un Jutsu mental para tomar la conciencia de sus oponentes, Otra idiota la cual aunque era una nerd que no sabía hacer nada más que golpear con fuerza y finalmente el mayor fracasado de todos, a quien algunos llaman el _novato del año _Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto siguió hasta su asiento mientras que los demás se corrían con nerviosismo para dejarlo pasar

— _Que clase más estúpida_— pensaba mientras Iruka comenzó a dar un discurso sobre la técnica de transformación

— _No entiendo para que mierda vine_— pensó Naruto pero el mismo no se lo creyó, sabía de antemano por que lo hizo

Hoy era el examen, lo daba y no tenía que volver a la puta academia nunca más.

Además claro que Iruka era uno de los únicos seres humanos, los cuales lo apreciaban y lo apoyaban, y claro esta Iruka era el profesor.

Iruka observaba a Naruto con disimulo, mientras este bostezaba

— _Como ha cambiado_— pensó con tristeza el profesor mientras observaba al rubio en su asiento

Al fin había terminado, y ahora solo esperar aquí que digan su nombre dar el puto examen y luego adiós para siempre academia de mierda

— Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Iruka y este entro deprisa no queriendo perder más el tiempo

— Tienes que hacer tres copias de ti mismo como mínimo— le dijo Iruka con una sonrisa, Mizuki estaba al lado de Iruka pero en una pose más alerta que la de el

— _Solo tres, que mierda, con razón aprueban tantos_— pensó Naruto con incredulidad al escucharlo

— _**Entonces muéstrales algo que no se haya visto antes, Naruto-Kun**_— el rubio escucho en su cabeza

— _Por supuesto, Kyubi-sensei_— pensó el chico

— _**Bunshin no jutsu**_— dijo Naruto juntando sus dedos y para las miradas de incredulidad de Mizuki e Iruka veinte clones habían aparecido en el lugar

— _Veinte, como mierda lo hiciste, Naruto_— pensaba incrédulo Iruka

— _Veinte clones…No me lo puedo creer…Este maldito Zorro, yo quería utilizarlo, ahora no tenemos opción que aprobarlo y volverlo el novato de este año_— pensó furioso Mizuki

Había ido a comer con Iruka antes de volver a su casa, pero finalmente entraba en su departamento sosteniendo el símbolo de Genin en sus manos

Entro pudo vitalizar a tres Zorros que lo esperaban

— Koha— dijo Naruto y el Zorro marrón de un metro de largo se acerco

— Flamel— dijo y el zorro roza de unos cincuenta centímetros se acerco

— Hydro— dijo y el zorro blanco de un metro veinte se acerco

— Ya llegue— Término mientras los zorros pegaban sus cuerpos con el de su maestro esperando las caricias de este

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Se había levantado temprano como de costumbre, desayuno poco como siempre…Un simple café, con un chorro de leche, sino comer nada más que una manzana.

Eran las cinco, y aún estaba oscuro pero el corría acompañado de sus tres Zorros, saltando de techo en techo.

Finalmente había llegado, su lugar especial, el lugar donde siempre entreno las enseñanzas de su maestro, el gran Kyubi.

El bosque de la muerte…

Era grandioso para Naruto, animales peligrosos, plantas venenosas y en ocasiones ninjas renegados se escondían aquí, el lugar perfecto para el

— Sobrevivir aquí, es realmente complicado, pero vale la pena, el poder luego de entrenar en este bosque es enorme— dijo para si Naruto solo escuchado por sus zorros

— Comencemos— dijo Naruto mientras los Zorros saltaron sobre él y el fácilmente los esquivo

Los dos entraron al departamento sin decir nada

— Así que aquí vive— pregunto el que tenía una macara

— Así es Kakashi, pero debo advertirte, Naruto ha sufrido mucho durante estos años, y ahora no tiene más que odio hacia la aldea y sus habitantes— dijo el viejo

— Extraño que no se allá ido antes, Hokage-Sama— dijo el ninja de mascara

— Si, bueno, hay pocas personas que el aprecia, además de Iruka, y de mí no se de nadie, mas, quizás no se ha ido por nosotros— dijo el viejo

— Ya veo— dijo Kakashi

— Debo advertirte de el antes de que lo conozcas, Naruto es un joven muy hábil y fuerte, va a todos lados acompañados de tres zorros— dijo el viejo mientras Kakashi alzaba la ceja

— No los subestimes, esos zorros se han entrenado junto a él, y debido a eso pueden usar Chakra a su antojo— dijo el viejo y Kakashi ahora pareció más preocupado

— Algo mas— dijo el ninja de mascara

— Si…Naruto no es solo fuerte, es increíblemente agresivo con todo el mundo, no te las pondrá fácil, Kakashi, hace algún tiempo se enfrentó a Sasuke Uchiha—dijo el viejo con un suspiro

— Y bien— pregunto el ninja de mascara

— Le rompió un brazo y una pierna además de varias costillas— dijo al fin el viejo mirando a su compañero el cual parecía disturbado

— Ya veo— dijo Kakashi— Sin embargo sigo siendo un Jounin, Hokage-sama— le dijo Kakashi

— No lo subestimes, Kakashi— dijo el viejo con un suspiro— él no nos ha dicho nada, pero creo que se ha comunicado con Kyubi en estos años y ha sido entrenado por el— dijo el viejo y los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron como platos al escucharlo

— Estas seguro— dijo Kakashi

— No…Pero sé que ha demostrado muy avanzados Jutsu y la mayoría no provienen de Konoha, de que otra forma los hubiera aprendido— dijo el viejo mirando a su compañero

— Que hay de su resistencia y fuerza— pregunto Kakashi

El viejo alzo una ceja— Entrena todas las mañanas en el bosque de la muerte— dijo el viejo

— QUE— dijo Kakashi incrédulo

— Ya me oíste— dijo el viejo

— Ese bosque es muy peligroso, está prohibido por eso— dijo Kakashi tratando de tranquilizarse

— Lo sé, pero Naruto no es muy seguidor de las reglas…A entrenado en ese bosque desde hace años— respondió el viejo

* * *

— Entiendo entonces no los tomare— dijo la figura a la otra

— Es lo mejor Mizuki, después de todo, Orochimaru-sama necesita espías como tú en Konoha, más que las técnicas ocultas—dijo la figura

— Así será Kabuto-san, disimulare hasta volverlo a ver— dijo Mizuki

* * *

Ya estaba aquí la última clase de la puta academia.

— _Por fin el último día en esta maldita escuela para estúpidos_— pensaba el rubio con el mismo gesto de malagana de siempre

Iruka acababa de decirle que se había convertido en el novato de este año, pero a él eso no le importaba, había visto las miradas de temor del resto de los estúpidos de su curso, excepto la de Shino, el cual no demostraba emoción alguna en su rostro y la de el niño bonito Uchiha quien lo miraba con furia y envidia.

— _Envidioso inútil_— pensó el rubio mientras le lanzo una mirada helada al heredero de los Uchiha y este dejo de mirarlo ante eso

— Muy bien ahora diré como estarán constituidos los grupos de los nueve Genin— dijo Iruka ganándose la atención de cada uno en el curso

— Para el primer equipo, se dirigirán al aula doscientos quince, y esperaran a su Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, serán, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi— dijo Iruka

Naruto alzo una ceja ante el grupo

— _Como se llamaran el grupo de los perdedores, constituidos por la gran Puta, el inútil come sombras, y la ballena traga papas_— pensó entre ridículo y divertido Naruto

— Ya pueden retirarse chicos— les indico Iruka mientras ellos se paraban— ahora el siguiente equipo, deberá dirigirse al aula doscientos veinte, y esperar a su sensei, Kurenai Yūhi, ellos son, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga— dijo Iruka y los tres salieron del curso

— _Bueno un grupo un poco mejor, experto por el inútil de Kiba_— pensó el rubio

**(A Naruto no le cae mal ni Shino, ni tampoco Hinata, debido a que ellos nunca lo molestaron**_** (ESTE NO ES UN HINANARU))**_

— Y finalmente el ultimo equipo, deberá dirigirse hacia el salón trescientos, y esperar a su Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, ellos son Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno— Dijo Iruka

— SI— dijo Sakura mientras le daba una mirada soñadora a Sasuke

— _QUE…..NO…No puedo estar con semejantes estúpidos_— pensaba con frustración Naruto pero el grupo ya estaba hecho y no podía hacer nada

— Genial, estoy con la Nerd, y el inútil— dijo en voz alta y amargada ganándose una gota de sudor de parte de Iruka y una mirada de furia de sus dos compañeros los cuales la corrieron rápidamente al ver como se dirigía a ellos

Ya habían pasado como dos horas, Naruto seguía sentado en su silla con un gesto de aburrimiento en su cara, mientras que Sakura trataba de conversar con Sasuke quien la ignoraba

La puerta se abrió y el Ninja copia Kakashi Hatake salió por ella

— Yoh— saludo el Jounin ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de Sakura, una fría y calculadora de Sasuke, y una de odio de Naruto

— Este… acompáñenme a la azotea— dijo y desapareció con una explosión de humo como si nada

Los cuatro estaban en la azotea, los tres más jóvenes en el centro, y el ninja mayor enfrente de ellos.

— Ahora nos presentaremos— dijo Kakashi detrás de su mascara

— Que quiere saber— pregunto Sakura

— Su nombre. Que les gusta, que no les gusta, Hobbies y Sueños para el futuro— dijo el Jounin

— Comience usted entonces— dijo Sasuke

— Yo….Bueno, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, No deseo decirles lo que me gusta o disgusta. En cuanto a mis sueños para el futuro…. ¿?. Tengo muchos Hobbies— dijo Kakashi

— Lo único que nos dijo es su nombre— dijo Sakura enojada

— Bien, comienza tú, la chica— dijo Kakashi y Sakura se levanto

— Bien, Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura… lo que me gusta es…Este la persona que me gusta es…. — La chica se volvió completamente roja— Debo decir mi sueño del futuro…. — Empezó a mirar al suelo— Y lo que me disgusta son los Psicópatas— dijo ella mirando a Naruto el cual sonrió ante lo último dicho por la chica

— _Las jóvenes piensan más en el amor que en los Jutsus_— pensaba Kakashi con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza

— Sigue tú el de azul—dijo indicando a Sasuke

— Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, hay muchas cosas que no me gustas, y muy pocas cosas que me gustan, no tengo sueños del futuro pero si una ambición, la cual es revivir a mi clan y matar a un hombre— dijo el heredero de los Uchiha con frialdad

Los otros tres se le quedaron viendo

— _Sasuke eres genial_— pensaba con pena la chica

— _Ya veo, ha crecido con un deseo de venganza en su corazón_— pensó Kakashi

— _Genial, un vengador…Niño consentido de mierda_— pensaba Naruto viendo con desprecio a Sasuke

— Bien tu eres el ultimo Rubio— dijo Kakashi y Naruto le envió una mirada fría a Kakashi

— Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki— dijo lentamente Naruto— Hay muy pocas cosas que me gustan, prácticamente nada— dijo ganándose pequeñas gotas de sudor de sus compañeros— En cuanto a lo que me disgusta, se los diría, pero son tantas cosas que no nos alcanzaría el día…En fin cosas que aborrezco son los niños consentidos, Arrogantes y sin ninguna fuerza real— dijo mirando a Sasuke el cual apretó los dientes— Las Nerds con hormonas por el suelo— dijo Mirando a Sakura la cual lo miraba hecha una furia— y finalmente los adultos irresponsables, que no llegan a tiempo y usan mascaras estúpidas— dijo Esta vez mirando a Kakashi el cual tenía una inmensa gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar lo dicho por el joven

— En cuanto a Hobbies, no creo que tenga ninguno y Sueños del futuro….No se los quiero decir— termino Naruto

— _Ha crecido de una forma algo…Terrorífica_— pensó Kakashi un poco preocupado

— Muy bien, antes que nada les diré algo— dijo el ninja copia

— De los veintinueve graduados de la academia, solo nueve se convertirán en Genin— dijo el ninja

— QUE— grito Sakura pero ni Naruto, ni Sasuke parecieron mostrar emociones

— Para decidir quién, cada sensei les dará una prueba por grupo, en nuestro grupo será una prueba de sobrevivencia, los espero en el lago detrás del bosque, que está al este, mañana a las siete de la mañana y no desayunen— termino Kakashi mientras desapareció en una nube de humo

Y finalmente llego al lago, ahí lo esperaban la peliroza y el pelinegro, quien esperaban a su Sensei

Sakura giro para ver al recién llegado y se quedó quieta al verlo acompañado de tres zorros

— Que demonios miras— le dijo Naruto y la chica corrió rápido la cabeza, mientras Sasuke miro a los zorros un segundo para luego hacer lo mismo

— _Son Zorros muy lindos, serán de él, o los habrá encontrado recién_— pensó Sakura

— _Esos Zorros no son ordinarios, puedo sentir sus Chakras, son enormes, deben estar entrenados para usarla_— pensó el heredero de los Uchiha

Pasaron dos horas para que Kakashi aparezca

— Yo— saludo el Jounin

— LLEGA TARDE— le grito Sakura

— Lo siento tuve que ayudar a una anciana con las compras— decía Kakashi

— MENTIROSO— le dijo Sakura

— La próxima vez no te pienso esperar Hatake— le indico Naruto con una total confianza a lo que Kakashi rio con nerviosismo y pudo notar los tres zorros alrededor de Naruto que lo observaban

Rápidamente Kakashi saco dos campanitas de un bolsillo y las ato a su cinturón

— La prueba es fácil…Solo deben tomar estas campanitas, el que agarre una de ellas pasa…Pero el que no volverá a la academia— dijo con cinismo el ninja detrás de la mascara

Sasuke miro las campanitas con furia— _Debo obtenerlas de cualquier modo_, _si no, no podré superarlo…_— pensaba el heredero de los Uchiha

Sakura miraba las campanas con impotencia— _Debo una para ganar y estar con Sasuke-Kun…Espera Hay solo dos_— se dijo la chica

— Sensei hay solo dos y somos tres— dijo la chica

— Eso significa que uno desaprobara sin duda Nerd— le indico Naruto mirando las campanas con aburrimiento

— _Espero que valga la pena este Jounin, porque si no lo matare_— pensaba el rubio

— Recuerden que deben intentar matarme, para obtener las campanas, pueden atacar de cualquier forma— les indico Kakashi

— _Bien será fácil_— se dijo Naruto sonriendo con frialdad

— _**Para nada**_— escucho una voz

— _Kyubi-Sensei…_— pensó Naruto

— _**Este tipo no es alguien ordinario, es un ninja de la más alta graduación de Konoha**_— escucho el rubio al Zorro

— _Pero…._ — pensaba el rubio

— _**No lo subestimes, él es discípulo de tu padre**_— aclaro el Zorro

— _Él es discípulo de mi padre…Ya veo, entonces no lo subestimare, Kyubi-Sensei_— pensó el Chico

— _**Ve con todo lo que tengas, Mocoso, pero no uses lo que ya sabes**_— indico el Zorro

— _Entiendo_— pensó Naruto

— Muy bien tiene hasta el mediodía para obtener las campanas— dijo Kakashi desapareciendo con una bomba de humo

— _Las pruebas, ya deben haber comenzado_— pensó el viejo mientras observaba por su bola de cristal al equipo de Kakashi

— Espero que Naruto No haga locuras— dijo el viejo

— Hokage-Sama— escucho el viejo y levanto la vista para ver a un hombre mirarlo desde la puerta

El hombre parecía ser joven, no más de veinte año, cubierto por un traje Ninja de Ambu y una máscara de gato

— Te esperaba— le indico el Hokage

— Espero serle de utilidad— dijo el Ninja

— Tengo una misión para ti, ahora sabes bien que tres grupos de tres Chicos cada uno se han graduado de la academia cierto— dijo el viejo mientras el Ambu asentía

— Reconoces a este chico— dijo entregándole una carpeta

— Uzumaki Naruto— Dijo El Ambu

— Creo que él ha entrado en contacto con Kyubi y ha sido entrenado por el— dijo el viejo y el Ambu se quedó callado leyendo el expediente

— Que debo hacer— pregunto el Ambu

— Ahora él está dando la prueba con Kakashi…Quiero que lo vigiles a partir de ahora, sobre todo en las misiones que haga — dijo El viejo

— Entiendo— dijo el Ambu

— Tu nombre a partir de Hoy será Yamato…Pero no dejes que te descubran— indico el viejo

— Así será, algo mas— pregunto el Ambu

— Si, tu misión, no es para protección, o nada similar, serás un simple observador, tráeme informes sobre su forma de comportarse al igual que de que habilidades tenga— dijo el viejo

— Entiendo…Debo tomar a Naruto Uzumaki como una amenaza para Konoha— pregunto el Ambu

— Para nada, sino todo lo contrario— termino el viejo

_FIN DEL CAPITULO_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

El Jounin de cabello plateado y mascara, caminaba por el prado aun lado del rio.

— _Bien, bien…Sasuke está entre aquellos árboles…Sakura diez metros detrás de el…Se esconden bastante bien…Pero y Naruto donde estará_— pensaba el Jounin

De repente sintió una gran acumulación de Chakra algunos metros detrás de él, y giro rápidamente para ver una gran bola de fuego dirigirse a el a gran velocidad.

— _Mierda…Un Ninjutsu de tal nivel, Impresionante Naruto_— pensaba el Jounin evadiendo el ataque y viendo a quien lo lanzo entre los árboles

— _QUE…No es Naruto, es uno de sus Zorros_— pensaba Kakashi viendo al zorro salir de entre los árboles

— _Lo sabía esos Zorros han sido entrenados_— pensaba Sasuke en los árboles, mientras Sakura los miraba incrédula

Kakashi no tuvo tiempo para pensar en el Zorro Marrón que salía de entre los árboles, ya que cinco estacas de hielo se dirigían hacia él, el Jounin las esquivo, para ver ahora a otro Zorro esta vez uno Blanco

— _Demonios Hokage-sama tenía razón no debo subestimarlos_— se dijo el Ninja y escucho un gruñido cerca de el

Kakashi giro para ver a un zorro rosa dirigirse hacia el a gran velocidad, y creando clones de sí mismo

El Jounin rápidamente uso el Jutsu de sustitución para evadirlo, pero al verse rodeado nuevamente por un zorro Marrón que comenzaba abrir la boca mostrando algo de fuego en ella, otro Blanco el cual sus cabellos parecían estar de punta y le comenzaban a crecer unas espinas de hielo y finalmente uno Rosa que comenzaba a multiplicarse

— Suficiente— se escuchó una voz y los lobos se detuvieron dónde estaban

Kakashi giro para ver a Naruto apoyado en un árbol en un costado

— Koha, Flamel, Hydro, es suficiente— dijo Naruto y los zorros se retiraron dejando al ninja en paz

— Vaya, tus zorros tiene habilidades muy útiles, Naruto— dijo Kakashi

— Lo se…Hayate, sin embargo esta no es su lucha— dijo Naruto

— Ya veo— dijo Kakashi y saco un libro de su bolsillo y comenzó a leerlo

— yo no haría eso si fuera tu— dijo Naruto

— Y por qué no— pregunto el Jounin para de inmediato mirarlo fijamente, sintiendo el instinto asesino que Naruto largaba en esos momentos

— _Que instinto asesino tan terrible_— pensó Kakashi y guardo su libro

Kakashi miro a Naruto y vio cómo se acercaba, sus manos parecían estar rodeada por un chakra blanca y una roja

— _Que está haciendo_— pensó sin moverse al ver la mano rodeada de chacra acercarse hacia su hombro y agarrarlo

Kakashi no hizo nada para detenerlo, no sentía peligro alguno en lo que estaba haciendo Naruto y cuando lo toco no sintió nada más que un poco de comezón

— _Estúpido no sabe ni lo que estoy haciendo_—pensó Naruto— _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu, interesante Hayate, pero no es la única técnica que me voy a comer_ — pensó Naruto

— _**Ten cuidado**_— aconsejo el Zorro

— _No te preocupes Kyubi-sensei, puedo controlar este poder_— aclaro Naruto

Kakashi vio como lo soltaba y volvía a apoyar nuevamente la mano en su hombro

— _Que está haciendo…No entiendo…No siento peligro_— pensaba Kakashi confundido

— _El estúpido no entiende nada_— pensó el chico— _interesante, Chidori, que técnica tan grandiosa _—pensó el chico

— _**Cuidado niño, cuatro es lo máximo recuerdas**_— dijo el Zorro

— _Lo se Kyubi-sensei_— le dijo Naruto

Y una vez más volvió a poyar su mano en el hombro de Kakashi

— _Kage Bushin no Jutsu, no está mal_— pensó el Chico y Kakashi pudo ver cómo le temblaba la mano

Finalmente Naruto la apoyo nuevamente en su hombro y sonrió ante la mirada de Kakashi

— _Este es el último, Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, un Genjutsu_— pensó el rubio mientras cayo inconsciente ante la mirada confundida de Kakashi

El rubio abrió los ojos nuevamente y pudo ver que todavía era la mañana

— _Cuanto dormí_— pensó el chico

— _**Dos horas, tu Chakra no está del todo recuperada, pero si lo suficiente…Tus compañeros ya han sido derrotados**_— escucho la voz del Zorro

— _Ja, esos estúpidos no deben haber durado ni cinco segundos_— pensó le chico con gracia Y se echó a correr hacia el bosque

No tardó mucho en encontrar a una chica de pelo rosa acostada llorando como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla

— _Así que la venció con un Genjutsu_— pensó el rubio

— Oye, Nerd, despierta— dijo con frialdad y la chica aun temblando, ella rápidamente abrió los ojos

— Que me paso— pregunto ella

Naruto la vio con desprecio— te atacaron con un Genjutsu— dijo para luego salir de ahí rápidamente

— _Un Genjutsu_— pensó la chica y recordó a Sasuke atravesado por varias Kunais

— _**ESE TIPO ME LAS VA A PAGAR**_— Escucho la chica a su Inter y salió detrás de Naruto

— Qué demonios fue eso— dijo Sasuke

El chico había sido enterrado excepto por su cabeza, mientras Kakashi a unos metros de él sonreía divertido

— Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu— se escuchó y el chico giro para ver al rubio salir de entre los árboles— Ninjutsu especifico de la tierra, sirve muy bien para enterrar a los enemigos…Inútil— dijo el rubio mientras Sasuke lo miraba con furia

Kakashi miro a Naruto quien se acercaba a él, esta vez estaba preparado, Kakashi lo sabía, debido a que sentía esta vez el Chakra amenazante que el rubio emitía

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y lanzo rápidamente una combinación de puños y patadas, las cuales Kakashi esquivo

— _Nada mal, es más rápido que Sasuke y más fuerte también_— pensaba el Jounin mientras que Naruto daba un gran salto y comenzaba a ser un sello con sus manos

— _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ — Susurro el joven creando en el aire cinco clones de sí mismo, los cuales comenzaban a atacar a Kakashi

— _Como Demonios conoce este Jutsu. No importa, después le preguntare…Su control de Chakra también es muy bueno para ser un Genin_— pensó Kakashi mientras destruía a dos clones con una patada giratoria

Otros dos Clones se convirtieron en humo, luego de un ataque de Kunais por parte de Kakashi, finalmente Kakashi salto a gran altura y cayó sobre el último clon, convirtiéndolo en humo.

— Nada mal Naruto— dijo Kakashi girando hacia el rubio para no encontrar a nadie y de repente sintió algo bajo sus pies, pero antes de poder saltar fue jalado hacia abajo por un par de manos

— _**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**_— Dijo Naruto saliendo de la tierra y viendo la cabeza de Kakashi en ella

— Nada Mal, pero no lo suficiente— le respondió el Jounin desapareciendo en una ola de humo y convirtiéndose en un tronco

— El Jutsu de la sustitución— dijo Naruto

— Muy básico, pero efectivo, cierto— aclaro una voz y el rubio vio a Kakashi unos metros detrás de el

Dos de los chicos estaban parados frente a Kakashi, mientras que la chica estaba atada a un tronco

— POR QUE ESTOY ATADA— Gritaba la de pelo rosa

— Escuchen bien, esta es la última prueba que les haré…En la anterior Tu Sasuke, crees que tienes habilidades demasiado superior a tus compañeros, y en lugar de atacar en equipo con ellos, lo hiciste solo…Enfrentarte a un Jounin solo, con tu nivel significa la muerte— dijo Kakashi mirando a Sasuke

— Tu Sakura, estabas demasiado pendiente de Sasuke, en lugar de estar de parte de Sasuke y Naruto, como tal fuiste la peor en el ataque, y ni conseguiste quitarte el Genjutsu que use en ti, sino fuera por Naruto todavía estarías llorando— dijo Kakashi ahora mirando a la peliroza

— Y tu Naruto— dijo Kakashi y el rubio alzo una ceja— Aunque tus habilidades son superiores a la de tus compañeros, no lo son a la de los Jounin, debes trabajar en equipo, no Solo— aclaro Kakashi mirando al rubio

— Trabajar en equipo, eso es una estupidez…Me manejo mejor solo— dijo Naruto sin darle importancia a lo que decía Kakashi

— Sé que has hecho misiones por ti solo, pero ahora estas en un grupo y la única forma de seguir es trabajo en equipo— dijo Kakashi— Debido a que ustedes dos al menos alcanzaron a tocarme, pueden comer, pero Sakura se quedara sin comer, no la desaten, ni le den de comer hasta que vuelva— termino Kakashi para desaparecer un segundo después en una explosión de humo

— _Que mierda significa esto_— pensaba el rubio

— _**En realidad es simple**_— escucho al zorro

— _Que debo hacer, Kyubi-sensei_— pregunto Naruto

— _**No entiendes nada, niño…Bien te daré una ayuda, imagina que estas en una misión con esa escoria que llamas compañeros, deben acabar con los ninjas de una aldea, antes de eso, pasan la noche en un bosque dos de ustedes comen, pero el tercero no puede hacerlo, qué harías**_— escucho el rubio al Zorro

— _Supongo que le daría de mi comida, después de todo necesitaría su fuerza para ir contra toda una aldea_— pensó el rubio

— _**Buena respuesta**_— dijo el Zorro

— _Ya entiendo_— pensó el chico y alzo la vista para ver a un Sasuke comiendo y a una Sakura con los ojos cerrados resignada

Con un rápido movimiento de sus manos las cuerdas se rompieron y la chica callo

— Que haces, Kakashi-sensei, dijo que no me suelten— dijo Sakura mientras que Naruto la miro con frialdad y se dio vuelta tomando un plato de comida, se lo arrojo y ella lo atrapo mirándolo confundida. Naruto tomo otro plato y sin volver a dirigirle la mirada a la chica, comenzó a comer, mientras sus tres zorros se acercaban a él y recibían algo de comida ellos mismos.

— Sasuke-kun— pregunto la chica

El de azul se encogió de hombros— Kakashi no está aquí— dijo y la chica comenzó a devorar su comida

BOOOOOOOMMMM

Una explosión apareció enfrente a los chicos y del humo la figura de Kakashi furioso salió

Sakura se aterro, mientras que Sasuke se puso en guardia, y Naruto alzo una ceja ante el ninja

— USTEDES COMO SE ATREVEN…LES DIJE ÚNICAMENTE QUE NO LE DEN DE COMER, NI LA SUELTEN, Y HACEN ESO…COMO PUEDEN…USTEDES…USTEDES…— decía furioso— Aprobaron— termino con calma

Los tres parecían confundidos

— Que— dijo Sakura— como que aprobamos— dijo la chica

— Jejeje, si ustedes son los primeros a los que apruebo, todos los demás hicieron exactamente lo que les dije— dijo Kakashi— Para los ninjas aquellos que rompen las reglas son llamados basuras, pero aquellos que no cuidan a su compañeros son peores que basuras— dijo Kakashi

— SI PASAMOS— grito Sakura feliz

Sasuke suspiro con algo de alivio

Pero Naruto no parecía nada feliz— Creo que malentiendes mis intenciones, Hatake— aclaro el chico ganándose la mirada de cada uno

— No libere a la Nerd, por protegerla, ni nada por el estilo, tome esto como una misión, en la cual podría ayudarme…La libere únicamente para usarla más tarde— aclaro el rubio

Kakashi no dijo nada

— Da igual, el equipo siete, ahora está completo— dijo Kakashi

— _Lo veras Naruto pronto cooperaras con tus compañeros_— pensó el Jounin

Kakashi llegaba al puente en donde lo esperaban dos de sus discípulos

— Y Naruto— dijo Kakashi, los otros dos encogieron los hombros y vieron como una serpiente con alas aparecía de la nada con una carta en su boca. Kakashi tomo la carta rápidamente y el dragón desapareció

Ninguno se mostró sorprendido por eso, ya habían pasado dos meses desde que se hicieron Genin y Naruto participo, hasta ahora en una sola misión categoría D, en la cual destruyo completamente la granja de una campesina por su enfado.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto no se presentó en ninguna otra misión, de el equipo, y mando cartas para avisarle a Kakashi, con sus Mini dragones.

Kakashi se había mostrado totalmente sorprendió ante el rubio que podía convocar Dragones, pero ya se había acostumbrado

El ninja copia abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla

* * *

_Hayate…_

_No me interesa participar en esa bazofia de lo que tú llamas misión_

_Me encuentro entrenando verdaderas artes ninjas, y no pienso hacer_

_Esa clase de estupideces_

_Diles a esos inútiles que tú llamas equipo que lo hagan_

_Naruto_

_PD: Espero que en la granja que estén, sea inundada por enfermedades y tú y tu patético equipo Mueran de una forma tan horrible como dolorosa…_

* * *

Nada más está decir que Kakashi tenía una inmensa gota de sudor en su frente, igual que sus otros dos alumnos

Kakashi tosió un poco— Bueno vamos nos— dijo al fin

El rubio se encontraba frente a una roca inmensa la cual, mostraba severos hoyos que parecían ser hechos por algo caliente

— _Esta listo…Ya eh dominado el Chidori_— pensó el chico

— _**En realidad no era algo tan difícil, pero perfeccionándolo de esta forma, podría ser más útil para utilizar uno de los poderes del alma**_— escucho al Kyubi decirle

— _Hai, Kyubi-sensei, el alma de relámpago una de las más difíciles_— pensó el chico

— _**Bien niño, ya has dominado su poder, pero esto es solo el principio, ahora debes hacerlo sin gastar tanta Chakra, si quieres combinar el alma del relámpago, con este Chidori, debes cambiarlo…No debe ser igual al de Kakashi, debes perfeccionarlo a tu propio estilo**_— aclaro el demonio Zorro

— _Entiendo, Kyubi-sensei_— pensó el chico

— _**Bueno, ahora descansa un poco, ya has dominado el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, y lo has convertido en Kage Bunshin Ponpu no jutsu, en cuanto al Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu lo has convertido en Doton: shimeru no Jutsu…Ahora el Chidori es lo que nos falta**_— dijo el Kyubi

— _Hai, lo terminare cuanto antes Kyubi-sensei_— pensó el chico

— _**No te excedas ya has gastado demasiada Chakra**_— aclaro el Zorro

La misión fue un éxito, el maldito gato había sido capturado por Sasuke y los tres pudieron volver a sus respectivas casas

Kakashi había estado por horas leyendo su revista favorita en el cómodo sillón que había en su casa

Aunque realmente no está pensando en las divertidas y excitantes aventuras del protagonista, sino más bien en el Genin rubio de su Grupo

Naruto Uzumaki

Era en realidad un verdadero misterio, para el

A Kakashi no le gustaba eso…EL trabajo en equipo era lo que el mas apreciaba…Pero este chico lo era todo menos colaborador.

Lo inquietaba y Kakashi lo sabía.

— _Pero que hago…No tengo idea de que tan fuerte es…Ya mostró dos Jutsus de alto nivel…Pero serán los únicos que sepa_— pensaba el ninja copia

— _No imposible…Si puede usar la técnica de convocación, debe conocer más ninjutsus de los que mostró, no tengo opción más que llevarlo a una misión, para ver como maneja su poder…Pero no vendrá a ninguna misión categoría D, eso significa que debo tentarlo con otra clase de categoría…Quizás acepte una categoría C…No creo que a Hokage-sama el moleste_— pensó el ninja copia

Luego asintió guardando su libro en un bolsillo

— Esta decidido entonces…Mañana el grupo siete partirá en una misión categoría C, debo hablar con el Hokage-sama— dijo el Jounin

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**(Este capitulo se ha vuelto a actualizar por unos cuantos errores que cometí…Disculpen las molestias)**_

Naruto caminaba junto a sus Zorros atrás de Sakura y Sasuke siguiendo a su entrenador, el ninja copiador.

Le había costado mucho a Kakashi convencer a Naruto a venir a esta misión, según el rubio solo malgastaría el tiempo de su entrenamiento

Los demás también notaron las vendas que cubrían la mano derecha de Naruto, junto a su torso y cuello…Aunque ninguno hizo preguntas, realmente era curioso lo que pudo haberle pasado al rubio

— Ya falta poco para llegar a la aldea del lago— les dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba hacia un aldea a unos kilómetros de distancia

No paso mucho tiempo para llegar a una aldea pequeña con un lago en medio de ella

— Nos dirigimos hacia la torre del centro, en busca del líder de la aldea— dijo Kakashi y rápidamente los Genin lo siguieron

Entraron en una torre de color rojo y fueron escoltados hacia una sala pequeña en la sima de la torre

— Ya pueden pasar Kakashi-San— le dijo una mujer de unos treinta abriendo una puerta

— Buenos Días— les dijo un viejo de mas de setenta el cual se sentaba en un sillón que parecía un trono y les indicaba con una mano que pasen

— Shando-Sama, soy Kakashi Jounin de Konoha, y estos son mis Genin…Uchiha Sasuke— indicando a Sasuke el cual alzo una ceja ante Kakashi— Haruno Sakura— indicando a la chica la cual se inclino como Saludo ante el anciano— y Uzumaki Naruto— indicándole al rubio el cual no hizo ninguna clase de gesto

— Su misión es simple, hay un cargamento de minerales que llega mañana desde la aldea de la hierba, deben protegerlo— dijo el viejo

— Contra quien— Naruto hablo

El viejo alzo una ceja— mercenarios—termino el viejo

— Rushi-Sensei, falta mucho— pregunto una joven de ojos celestes y pelo castaño vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una campera verde

— No Alice, no falta mucho— decía el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rojo vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones grises

— No puedo entender por que tanto problema por un simple cargamento— dijo otra chica de pelo violeta con ojos marrones vestida con un pantalón largo marrón y una camisa celeste

— No importa cuan simple parezca, una misión es una misión— dijo un chico de ojos oscuros y pelo rubio vestido con un equipo verde claro

— Exacto es como Ryo dice chicas— dijo el mayor de los cuatro

— Pero es muy aburrido, Pandora y yo no aguantamos mas— decía Alice

El mayor lanzo un suspiro y rápidamente levanto la lista viendo llegar a unos ninjas

— Quienes son— pregunto con reconfianza Ryo

— Me informaron que el líder de la aldea de lago contrato a Ninjas de Konoha para apoyarnos por cualquier problema— dijo Rushi mientras las figuras se hacían visibles

Los ninjas pudieron ver como los otros se acercaban

— Vaya, si no es nada mas ni nada menos que Kakashi el Sharingan— susurro Rushi asombrado

Los otros tres parpadearon no entendiendo nada

— Vaya Rushi el Girasol— escucharon al mayor de los otros ninjas decir

— Kakashi el Sharingan un honor— decía Rushi mientras estrechaba la mano con el otro ninjas luego observo bien a quienes lo acompañaban junto a unos Zorros

— Jejeje, ya llegaron— decía una figura

— cierra la boca estupido— decía otra figura

— Zabuza-Sama, Rounin-sama…Donde atacaremos— pregunto una tercer figura mirando hacia atrás a los dos hombres que se apoyaban en una de las rocas

— Esperaremos a que se acerquen a la montaña— dijo una de las figuras

— Ya veo, entonces ustedes nos acompañaran— decía el ninja— bueno yo soy Rushi Bardear Jounin de la aldea de la hierba y estos son mis Genin, Alice Marr— indico a la niña de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que veía a Naruto con pequeños corazones en sus ojos— Pandora Marquento— indicando ahora a la niña de cabello violeta y ojos marrones quien miraba embobada a Sasuke y Naruto— Y finalmente Ryo Seltani— termino el Jounin indicando al chico de cabello rubio y ojos oscuros

— Muy bien— dijo Kakashi— en cuanto a mi soy Kakashi Hatake y estos son mis Gennin— hizo una pausa— Uchiha Sasuke, el ultimo descendiente del Clan Uchiha— indicando a Sasuke el cual alzo una ceja con arrogancia que hizo que Ryo lo mirara como a un insecto— Haruno Sakura, la Gennin con el promedio mas alto de la academia— indicando a la pelirosa la cual miraba con furia a las dos ninjas de la aldea de la hierba que miraban a su compañeros— Y Uzumaki Naruto el novato de este año— termino Kakashi indicándole a Naruto el cual tenia un rostro sin emociones

— Y los Zorros— pregunto Ryo

Naruto cruzo los ojos con los de el y Ryo camino para atrás con nerviosismo

— _Que demonios paso…como me puedo sentir tan presionado_— pensó Ryo

— _Vaya, Vaya…Ryo se intimido muy rápidamente_— pensó Rushi

— _Hay por dios esa mirada fría…Que bonbon_— pensaba Pandora sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

— _Nada mal...intimido a Ryo-kun muy fácilmente_— pensaba Alice sonriendo extensamente ante el rubio

— Ellos son mis compañeros…. Koha… Flamel… Hydro— dijo Naruto

Caminaron por un buen trayecto hasta llegar a unas pequeñas montañas en las que se quedaron a descansar

Alice y Pandora no se dejaron estar y quisieron establecer conversación con los dos Gennins de Konoha, lo que resulto nada provechoso al ver como Naruto y Sasuke las ignoraron…Mientras tanto Sakura no dejaba de mirarlas con odio

— Grrrr— escucho Naruto a Flamel

— Hayate— susurro el rubio y los demás lo miraron

— Pasa algo— pregunto el ninja copia

— Tenemos compañía— dijo el para luego una explosión es escucho y una espada gigante se dirigió hacia ellos

Rápidamente los ninjas se corrieron de la trayectoria de la espada, y esta se incrusto en la montaña.

Debajo de ellas tres figuras aparecieron

— Vaya, Vaya, Así que eras tu después de todo Kakashi el Sharingan— dijo una de las figuras quien tenia unas vendas cubriéndole el rostro

— Zabuza, el demonio de la niebla— dijo Kakashi tranquilamente

— hey no se olviden de nosotros— dijo otro sujeto uno que parecia estar envuelto en una enredadera

— Se quien eres, uno de los mas peligrosos criminales de la aldea de la Hierba, Rounin Banalan— dijo Rushi

— Vaya, Vaya, Rushi el girasol que honor— decía Rounin

El ultimo sujeto era de un ninja con un traje blanco

— Soy Vidolay Krash— dijo el ninja

— También eh oído de el…Un ninja exiliado de la aldea de la nube— dijo Kakashi mientras levantaba su protector dejando al descubierto su Sharingan

— _**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu**_— dijo Zabuza

Los Gennins se pusieron en guardia mientras Zabuza utilizo un Jutsu y creo una espesa niebla

— Nos quedaremos con este cargamento—dijo el demonio de la niebla corriendo hacia el cargamento pero Kakashi rápidamente lo alcanzo y atravesó con una Kunai para que Zabuza se convierta en agua

— Un clon de agua— dijo Kakashi y rápidamente fue atacado por Zabuza por detrás, para convertirse en agua

— _Me copio con esta niebla_— dijo Zabuza

Rushi esquivo nuevamente el ataque de Rounin…Este rápidamente comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos

— _**Amebara no Jutsu**_— dijo Rounin y de su cuerpo lanzo una lluvia de pétalos la cual Rushi esquivo, los Gennins pudieron ver como los pétalos se clavaron en un árbol como si fuesen Kunais

Rushi no perdió tiempo y contraataco con una patada que mando a volar a Rounin hacia la montaña

— _Es muy rápido_— pensó Rounin

Vidolay se acercaba a los Gennins con un paso calmado, Naruto opto por enfrentarlo y con un comando silencioso los Zorros se quedaron con los Gennins

— Quítate— dijo Vidolay

— Morirás— dijo Naruto

Vidolay lo miro divertido para luego desaparecer completamente…Naruto miro a un costado a otro y salto de repente, tres Kunais golpearon en el lugar donde el estuvo

— Buenos reflejos— dijo Vidolay

— _**Kage Bunshin Ponpu no jutsu**_ — dijo Naruto y cinco clones de el aparecieron y atacaron a Vidolay

— _Estos clones tienen piel verde_— pensó Vidolay

Los Gennins miraban con maravilla y otros con envidia como los clones de Naruto atacaban al ninja de blanco, mientras que los Jounnin echaban una ojeada pequeña mientras combatían a sus rivales

En el cargamento alguno aldeanos escondidos también veían los combates, pero nadie pareció notar a un ninja con un traje de Anbu de Konoha observar escondido al Genin rubio

— _Parece el Kage Bushin, pero los clones son verdes_— pensaba Yamato

Yamato pudo ver como Vidolay destruía a los clones sin problemas, dejando una explosión de gas verde con cada uno que destruía

Naruto comenzó a contraatacar con una patada voladora que le dio a Vidolay en el rostro mandándolo a volar

Kakashi se dirigió hacia Zabuza rápidamente y ataco con una combinación de golpes con su Kunai

Pero Zabuza se convirtió en agua nuevamente

— _Otro clon de agua_— pensó Kakashi y fue rápidamente atacado por la espalda

— _**Suirō no Jutsu**_— dijo Zabuza y encerró a Kakashi en una burbuja de agua

— CORRAN— les dijo Kakashi a los demás para luego quedarse callado, Zabuza lo observo y miro a donde Kakashi miraba

Y era al Rubio genin de Konoha quien atacaba sin piedad a su oponente quien no podía defenderse

— _Es un Gennin, pero Vidolay es un Chunni de alta jerarquía de la aldea de la nube_— pensó Zabuza observando el combate

— _**Ametaiyō no jutsu**_— dijo Rushi mientras era rodeado por un Chakra dorado

— _Demonios, ya lo va a hacer_— pensó Rounin mientras veía la energía de Rushi

— No pierdes el tiempo e Rushi— decía Rounin lanzando unos Kunai, que Rushi evadió fácilmente

— Que hace— pregunto Sasuke

— Su técnica especial— dijo Alice

— Tecnica especial— pregunto Sakura

— Si, por eso le dicen Girasol— dijo Pandora

Sasuke y Sakura se mostraron confundidos

— Rushi-sensei utiliza primero un jutsu de su creación llamado, Ametaiyō, que tapa a su cuerpo con una sustancia invisible que absorbe el Chakra del sol…y cuando tiene la suficiente energía lanza toda el chakra recolectada con otro Jutsu— les dijo Ryo

— Cuando la lanza la energía parece un girasol…Y de ahí proviene su apodo— dijo Alice tranquilamente

Naruto lanzo otro golpe que Vidolay apenas pudo detener, Vidolay se lanzo hacia Naruto pero este le esquivo y le dio un golpazo por la espalda, su mano estaba cubierta de chakra y pareció darle una garra

— Te gusto eso fue Saka Sakahagi, una técnica taijutsu de mi propio clan— dijo Naruto

— _Que pasa se hace cada vez mas rápido y fuerte_— pensó Vidolay

Naruto miro a Vidolay a los ojos

— Ahora te mostrare otra técnica de Taijutsu de mi propio clan— susurro naruto

— Grrr— fue la respuesta de Vidolay

— Recibe mi _**Aoi-hana**_— dijo Naruto y corrió hacia Vidolay

Vidolay observo como Naruto desaparecía y aparecía frente a el, sus manos cargadas con Chakra que lo hacían brillar.

Naruto lanzo un golpe al rostro que rajo un ojo de Vidolay, pero este no pudo ni gritar al recibir un gancho que lo mando a volar, finalmente naruto apareció en el aire delante de el, junto sus manos que brillaban con poder y lo golpeo con fuerza lanzándolo sobre la tierra.

La explosión fue oída donde Vidolay callo dejando un cráter debajo de el

— Que pasa…Eso es todo lo que tienes— dijo Naruto— no esperaba que mis Bushin de veneno te afectaran tanto—

— _Bushin de veneno…Por dios como no me di cuenta…Por eso eran Verdes, dios el no se mueve mas rápido, yo soy el lento…_— pensó Vidolay mientras trataba de levantarse a pesar del dolor y la perdida de su ojo izquierdo

— Te matare— dijo Vidolay con odio

— Esa son mis líneas— respondió Naruto mientras que hacia unos sellos y su mano comenzaba a brillar con descargas eléctricas

Los Genin dejaron de ver a Rushi para observar la mano de Naruto

— Que es eso— pregunto Ryo pero ni Sakura ni Sasuke lo sabían

— Puedo ver claramente su Chakra— decía incrédula Sakura

— _Que esta haciendo, y también que eran esas técnicas…ese estilo de Taijutsu es increíble_— pensó Sasuke

Tan tranquilo estaban los Gennins que no vieron a un clon de Zabuza correr hacia ellos

Booom

Los gennis giraron para ver al Clon de Zabuza evaporarse gracias a la bola de fuego que uno de los Zorros le lanzo

— _COMO DEMONIOS UN ZORRO PUEDE HACER ESO_— pensaron los Gennins de la aldea de la hierba

Rounin dejo de lanzarle Kunais para ver al Gennin rubio

— Que esta haciendo…En verdad es un Gennin — dijo Rounin observando con maravilla como el Chakra en la mano del rubio se hacia visible

— _Tiene un Taijutsu increíble, pero esa técnica no puede ser…Acaso Kakashi le enseño algo de tan gran alcance_— pensaba Rushi mientras procedía a esquivar una bola de fuego lanzada por su oponente

En la prisión de Agua Kakashi miraba con incredulidad al rubio Gennin

— _Que_ _Mierda fue ese Taijutsu, cuando peleamos no uso eso, y además esa forma para Coventry su chakra en electricidad no hay duda, es mi Chidori, pero como puede hacerlo, el Chidori no se puede copiar ni con el Sharingan, además nunca lo use en frente a Naruto_— pensaba el ninja copia

— _Como es posible, nunca había visto semejante estilo de lucha, y ahora esto_— pensaba Yamato mirando la mano del rubio— _eres increíble Naruto_—

— Listo para morir— dijo Naruto y salio corriendo hacia Vidolay

El Chunnin veía con terror como el Gennin se aproximaba a gran velocidad

Vidolay lanzo una bola de fuego para detener a Naruto pero este la esquivo con facilidad

— _No puedo ver…Pero el no puede moverse bien por mis ataques, por eso no podrá esquivarlo_— pensó Naruto estando a cinco pasos de su oponente

— _**Chidori**_— dijo Naruto lanzando el golpe directamente al corazón de su oponente

Los Gennin miraban con incredulidad como Naruto atravesó el corazón de su oponente sin problemas, y como Vidolay caía al suelo sin vida

Kakashi observo como después del espectáculo Naruto se dirigía hacia el

Zabuza lo observo también

— Ven Chico— dijo Zabuza con excitación

Naruto corrió hacia ellos con todas sus fuerzas y Zabuza lanzo algunos clones hacia el

— _**ES HORA NARUTO**_— escucho el rubio

— _**ES HORA DE QUE LO DESPIERTES**_— El Kyubi volvió a decir con solemnidad

— _**AQUELLO QUE A DORMIDO DURANTE SIGLOS…EL PODER DEL DIOS CAÍDO**_— dijo El kyubi aunque solo Naruto lo escuchaba mientras se dirigía hacia Zabuza

— _El poder de mi clan_— pensó Naruto con firmeza

— _**SI AQUEL PODER POR EL QUE SIEMPRE TE EH ADVERTIDO Y TE HE PROHIBIDO USAR, A PARTIR DE HOY PODRÁS USARLO…LIBÉRALO NARUTO, LIBERA EL PODER DE OROCHI, EL MANGATA DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN**_— dijo el Kyubi

Naruto asintió mientras corría y comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su mano

— _**UNE TU CHAKRA A LA MÍA, Y CONVIRTÁMOSLAS EN UNA SOLA, PARA SI USAR EL PODER DEL DIOS CAÍDO, EL PODER DE OROCHI, AQUEL PODER SALIDO DE LOS FUEGOS DEL INFIERNO…EL MANGATA DE OROCHI…MANGATA NO OROCHI**_— termino el Kyubi

Naruto sintió como las dos chakras en su cuerpo se fusionaban y un fuego púrpura comenzaba a salir de su mano

— Que mierda es eso— decía Zabuza mientras sus clones se mostraban intranquilo viendo la flama púrpura en Naruto a unos pasos lejos de ellos

— _**Yami-barai**_— Grito Naruto lanzando su mano hacia delante y el fuego púrpura en su mano se deslizo por la tierra a gran velocidad evaporando los clones de agua de Zabuza y rápidamente siguió su trayectoria hasta el demonio de la niebla quien debido al Shock no se pudo mover y fue golpeado por el mangata no orochi quien lo lanzo diez metros hacia atrás y libero a Kakashi de su prisión

Luego de la exhibición de poder Naruto cayo inconciente

— _**Excelente niño, excelente**_— escucho a un feliz Kyubi decirle antes de caer inconciente

— Como demonios…Quien demonios es ese chico— decía con incredulidad Rounin

— No estoy seguro, lo que si se, es que tu no vas a averiguarlo— dijo Rushi

Rounin lo miro y trago saliva al ver al Jounin de la hierva rodeado de una gran energía dorada

— Nunca me vencerás— dijo Rounin y comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos, Rushi comenzó los suyos propios

— Muere…_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**_— Grito Rounin mientras lanzo de su boca un dragón de fuego enorme

— Muere tu…_**akeru no jutsu**_— Grito Rushi lanzando una esfera dorada en forma de girasol que atravesó el dragón como si no fuera nada y luego atravesó el cuerpo de Rounin matándolo inmediatamente

— Como pudo hacer algo de tan gran alcance— decía Zabuza mientras que observaba como su brazo derecho era inservible

— Bueno no es el novato de este año por nada— escucho el demonio de la niebla y vio como Kakashi tenia su mano cargada de electricidad

— _Esa técnica devuelta_— pensó Zabuza— _**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu**_— dijo invocando a la niebla

Kakashi comenzó a correr

— _**Chidori**_— dijo Kakashi y la niebla se disipo y los Gennin observaron como Kakashi atravesó el corazón de Zabuza

— Como….mi…mi niebla— decía agonizando Zabuza

— Olvidaste mi Sharingan— dijo Kakashi tranquilamente y Zabuza comenzó a reír

— jejeje lo olvid….— pero el demonio de la niebla murió antes de poder terminar la frase

Kakashi giro y observo como la gente escondida en el cargamento salía y los Gennin se acercaban a ellos

— Misión cumplida— dijo Rushi muy feliz

Naruto despertó dos días antes de volver a Konoha, estaba en la única

Cama de un cuarto pequeño en el cual sus zorros lo miraban desde el suelo

— _Que paso_— pensó el chico

— _**NO LO RECUERDAS**_— le dijo Kyubi

Naruto lo pensó un momento

— _Mate a uno de los ninjas con el chidori, y luego ataque al otro con_….— pero no pudo terminar la frase por el asombro que sentía

— _**SI, LO LOGRASTE**_— dijo el kyubi con orgullo

— _lo logre_— dijo el chico sin creérselo

— _**DEBO DECIR QUE NO ESTUVO NADA MAL**_— escucho al zorro

— _puedo usarlo a partir de ahora, pero por que_— decía el chico

— _**SIMPLE TE CONSIDERO PREPARADO SOLO POR ESO**_— dijo el zorro divertido

— _Preparado_— dijo el chico

— **PRONTO LO SABRÁS**— dijo el zorro sin darle importancia

— _entonces ahora puedo usarlo cunado desee_— dijo el chico

— _**POR QUE NO LO PRUEBAS TU MISMO**_— dijo el zorro divertido al sentir el entusiasmo del rubio

— _hai kyubi-sensei eso haré_— pensó el chico

Naruto cerro sus ojos y concentro su chakra luego de eso el mangata apareció en su mano derecha y luego otro en su mano izquierda

— _**NADA MAL**_— dijo el kyubi

—_jeje, no nada mal, jejejejejJAJAJAJAJA_—

Fuera del cuarto a Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura y los ninjas de la hierba se les enfrió la columna al escuchar la desquiciada risa

— Quizás deberíamos volver mas tarde— dijo el ninja copia nervioso, los demás asintieron rápidamente

Fin del capitulo

* * *

Técnicas:

_**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu: ninjutsu para crear una espesa niebla**_

_**Amebara no Jutsu: lluvia de pétalos, lanza una lluvia de pétalos tan duros como el acero y afilados como espadas**_

_**Kage Bunshin Ponpu no jutsu**_ : Clones de veneno

_**Suirō no Jutsu: prisión de agua**_

_**Ametaiyō no jutsu: lluvia de sol**_

_**Saka Sakahagi: taijutsu del estilo Yagami, esquiva al oponente y lo ataca por detrás**_

_**Aoi-hana: Taijutsu del estilo Yagami combinación de tres poderosos golpes**_

_**Chidori: ninjutsu de relámpago creado por Kakashi**_

_**Yami-barai: ninjutsu del estilo Yagami, Una bola de fuego que se desliza por la tierra y daña al oponente**_

_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu: ninjutsu de fuego crea un dragón de fuego**_

_**Akeru no jutsu: Técnica creada Por Rushi concentra el chakra recibida y la lanza con la forma de girasol…La técnica se llama amanecer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

Las dos figuras se golpeaban la una a la otra, mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol, Una de ellas tenia pelo rubio y al parecer tenia una especie de fuego violeta en sus manos, la otra tenia el pelo marrón y al parecer estaba cubierta de fuego, finalmente saltaron al medio del terreno, creando una honda de Shock, la cual devasto decenas de árboles

— Muy bien, este es el fin del entrenamiento, Hinata— aclaro el Chico

— Uff, ya era hora, gracias Naruto-kun— dijo la chica mientras lanzaba un beso en el aire

Naruto suspiro mientras no pudo mas que sentir admiración por si mismo, al ver en que había convertido a la niña

Había pasado un mes ya, luego de que volvieron de la misión clase C, Hinata se había presentado ante el y pedido que la entrenara, al principio el chico opto por negarse, pero luego pensándolo bien acepto, después de todo los Hyuga son conocidos como el clan mas fuerte de Konoha, y conocer su estilo podía ser útil.

Sin embargo Naruto opto por un entrenamiento mucho mas duro que cualquier otro, un entrenamiento mental.

Convertir a la tímida Hinata en una ninja sin piedad y totalmente salvaje, este sin duda fue su mayor logro

Luego observo a la chica la cual al sentirse observada parpadeo de una forma sensual

Naruto comenzó a reír

Definitivamente el equipo de Hinata se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver a esta nueve Hinata y ni hablar del clan Hyuga

— Vamos Hinata, ahora estas capacitada para la prueba para ser Chunnin— indico el rubio

— Grrr—

Sasuke lanzo un gruñido mientras esperaba junto a Sakura en un puente a los dos integrantes de su Grupo que faltaban. Uzumaki Naruto y Hayate Kakashi, hacia un tiempo que Kakashi les había dicho que participarían en el examen de Chunnin y que Hoy les daría sus invitaciones para participar

— Yo— escucharon los dos Gennin y vieron como Kakashi aparecía junto a Naruto seguido de tres Zorros

— Realmente cree que podemos participar tan pronto, Kakashi-sensei— decía Sakura

— Claro Sakura— dijo Kakashi con confianza

Naruto no dijo nada y Sasuke recibía la invitación con una sonrisa

— Y Bien, que opinan— pregunto Kakashi

— Espero que Haya gente que valga la pena— indico Sasuke con arrogancia

Naruto lo miro con desprecio, mientras que Sasuke apretaba sus puños

— O ahí están, Kakashi a pasado el tiempo— escucharon una voz

El ninja copia giro para observar a otro ninja llegar con tres discípulos

— Rushi— saludo Kakashi al ninja de la hierba

— Como han estado— decía el Jounnin de la hierba

— Naruto-kun— dijeron las dos chicas que acompañaban a Rushi

— Grrr— decía Sakura al ver a las niñas— _Genial son las perras de la hierba_— dijo Inter-Sakura

— A pasado el tiempo— Ryo dijo aunque Naruto ni les dio importancia

— Vienen por el Examen Chunnin— les dijo Kakashi quien empezó a caminar y los otros lo siguieron

— En efecto, creo que ya están preparados, claro no dudo que tus Gennins también lo están— aclaro Rushi mirando directamente a Naruto, cosa que no paso por desapercibido por Kakashi

— Bueno si, creo que están preparados, además quien sabe, quizás hasta tengan posibilidades— indico Kakashi a lo que Rushi asintió con su cabeza sin darle importancia a sus alborotadas alumnas quienes trataban de acercarse cada vez mas a el Rubio Gennin

Llegaron hasta un edificio en donde rápidamente subieron hasta el segundo piso. Había un alboroto de gente y vieron como había dos Chunnin en la puerta que no dejaban pasar al resto de la gente

— Quiten ese Genjutsu, y dejen nos pasar— dijo Sasuke

— _Idiota ya ha llamado la atención_— pensaba Naruto

— Así que lo notaste— pregunto uno de los Chunnin

— Claro por que este es el segundo piso— aclaro Sakura

El Chunnin ataco a sasuke y Sasuke contraataco pero ambos fueron detenidos por un chico con grandes Sejas, que se le declaro a Sakura, siendo rechazado humillantemente

Unos minutos después nos dirigíamos al tercer piso, para solo ser detenidos por el mismo tipo con grandes cejas quien reto a Sasuke aun duelo

— Inútil solo tenemos media hora— le indico Naruto a Sasuke el cual le echo una mirada fría al rubio

— Solo necesito cinco minutos— dijo Sasuke lanzándose sobre el sejon

No paso mucho tiempo para que el ninja de las cejas grandes barriera el suelo del lugar con Sasuke, pero este nos sorprendió usando su Sharingan

— _Desde cuando puede usar el Sharingan_— pensó Naruto

— **ESE ESTUPIDO A QUIEN LLAMAN SENSEI DEBE HABER ESTADO ENTRENÁNDOLO**— escucho al Kyubi decirle

Sin embargo aun que el Sharingan podía predecir los movimientos del otro, Uchiha no era suficiente rápido para contrarrestarlos, y rápidamente perdió el combate.

Justo cuando el cejudo pretendía terminar el combate, su sensei apareció y después de decirle que la técnica que quería hacer era prohibida lo golpeo y ambos se fueron por donde vinieron

— Patético— dijo Naruto cuando se fueron Y Sasuke tuvo que retener el impulso de atacar a Naruto

Llegaron al tercer piso para encontrarse con los otros novatos, Sakura y Sasuke se sorprendieron al saber que Naruto había estado entrenando a Hinata desde hace un mes, y trataron de contener la risa al ver a unos muy incómodos Shino y Kiba por una muy provocativa Hinata

— Están asiendo mucho ruido, chicos— escucharon a un ninja nuevo quien se presento como Kabuto y les dijo sobre las aldeas ninjas y el examen Jounnin, luego les mostró tarjetas de información sobre los participantes

— Puedes decirme algo sobre, Rock Lee y Uzumaki Naruto— dijo Sasuke y Naruto alzo una ceja al escucharlo

— Bien veamos— busco Kabuto y echo Chakra en una tarjeta— Bien comenzare con Rock Lee…Es un año mayor que ustedes y a completado veinte misiones clase D, y doce clase C…Su maestro es Gai…Su Taijustu a mejorado increíblemente este año, lo demás no es nada impresionante. Sus compañeros de equipo son el novato del año pasado Hyuga Neji y TenTen…— dijo Kabuto

— En cuanto a Uzumaki Naruto…Vaya es miembro de su grupo y quieren saber de el…Bueno en fin, a echo una misión clase D y una clase C con su grupo, pero también a echo cinco clase C y impresionante dos clase B, por si solo—indico Kabuto y echo una mirada a Naruto quien ni siquiera le dio importancia— Según se dice, su Taijutsu es el mejor de la academia, no se sabe nada de su Genjutsu, en cuando a su Ninjutsu se dice que es extremadamente fuerte además que a desarrollado una habilidad con un extraño fuego—termino Kabuto

Sasuke asintió ante lo dicho por el Ninja

De repente una bomba de humo exploto y Ibiki salio de ella con un par de Chunnin

Dijeron cual seria la primera prueba y rápidamente los Gennin se pusieron a escribir y copiarse, no paso mucho hasta que Ibiki diga la décima pregunta

— _Así que es una prueba sicológica_— pensó Naruto y pidió que se le de la pregunta sin rodeos

Ibiki al ver que les demás alumnos también la querían suspiro y los aprobó a todos, unos segundos después el segundo examinador, Mitarashi Anko, una examinadora muy ruidosa

La segunda parte del examen consistía en entrar al bosque de la muerte y llegar hasta una torre en el medio, les entregarían un pergamino a cada equipo, a algunos de la tierra a otros del cielo, aquellos que llegaran a la torre en menos de tres días con un pergamino del cielo y otro de la tierra aprobarían

A el grupo de Naruto les toco de la tierra

— Y como llegaremos a la maldita torre— pregunto Sakura entrando al bosque

— No te preocupes, en este bosque es donde yo normalmente entreno, lo conozco muy bien— aclaro el rubio

Sakura siguió a Naruto y Sasuke los cuales caminaban a mayor velocidad y seguros de si mismos unos pasos mas delante de ella. Fue una lastima que los zorros de Naruto no entraron en la prueba, sakura se sentía mas segura con ellos.

— esta prueba es para nosotros no para ellos— le había dicho Naruto hace unos minutos

— _Ya lo sabia, por supuesto que lo sabia, pero que no es mejor tener todas las armas posibles_— pensó Sakura

La chica sintió como la empujaban al suelo y contuvo un grito para ver una Kunai clavada en el suelo unos pasos delante de ella

— Vaya fallaste, nisa— se escucho una voz

— Bueno la próxima será— dijo otra voz

— Acabemos con ellos— aclaro una tercera voz

Y de la nada tres ninjas de la niebla saltaron de los árboles solo para que Sasuke se lancé hacia ellos, dándole una patada a uno, y un puñetazo a otro

El tercer ninja le lanzo una Kunai directo al pecho pero el heredero de los Uchiha con el Sharingan encendido la tomo del aire y se la devolvió

El ninja esquivo la Kunai pero Sasuke ya comenzaba a hacer un par de Sellos con sus manos

— _**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_— dijo Sasuke escupiendo de su boca una gran bola de fuego que dio en el pecho al ninja lanzándolo por los aires y cayo inconciente en la tierra

— SHEN— gritaron los otros dos

— En su lugar estaría mas preocupado por ustedes— Oyeron los ninjas y Naruto estaba haciendo unos sellos

— _**Karyuu Endan**_— susurro Naruto escupiendo de su boca una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego que hizo parecer la bola de fuego de Sasuke como si fuera un mísero fósforo

Los ninjas saltaron para esquivar el ataque pero cuando golpeo la tierra creo una explosión tan grande que los mando a volar decenas de metros atrás dejándolos inconcientes

— Ja eran unas basuras— dijo Naruto y siguió su camino

Sasuke estaba en Shock luego de ver tal técnica, y Sakura rápidamente tomo el pergamino del equipo inconciente

— De la tierra, no nos sirve— indico la chica con un suspiro frustrado— ESPÉRENME— les indico mientras salio corriendo detrás de sus compañeros

Detrás de unos arbustos una chica rubia salio acompañado de un chico de cabello negro y otro con problemas de sobre peso

— Viste ese ataque— les dijo la chica un poco pálida

— Fue increíble no quiero ver a Naruto enfadado nunca— decía el gordo

— Y de quien fue la brillante idea de ir tras el equipo de Naruto— aclaro el de cabello negro mirando a la rubia que dio una risa nerviosa

— Anko-sama— decía un Anbu apareciendo de la nada

— Que pasa — dijo la mujer con un gesto cansado

— Hay problemas, es mejor que lo vea usted misma— indico el Anbu

— Grr, esta bien— suspiro la mujer

— Pero que demonios— decía Anko mirado los cadáveres de tres ninjas

— No tienen rostros, como es posible— dijo un Anbu

— Es el— aseguro con furia la mujer

— Esta segura— pregunto un Anbu

— Traigan al menos tres capitanes Anbu e infórmenle al Hokage— dijo Anko y salio corriendo hacia el bosque

Naruto se había retirado al baño mientras que Sasuke y Sakura los esperaban

Sasuke salto de repente mientras una Kunai se clavo en el suelo donde hace momentos el se encontraba

— Kukuku, así que esquivaste mi ataque Sasuke-Kun— dijo un ninja apareciendo de la nada

Sasuke rápidamente lanzo unas cuantas Kunais que el ninja esquivo sin problemas

— _**Housenka no Jutsu**_— el descendiente del clan Uchiha lanzando de su boca cinco pequeñas bolas de fuego, pero el ninja Salto a un árbol evadiéndolas

— Sasuke-kun— dijo Sakura

— kukuku, nada mal Sasuke-Kun— alcaro el ninja mirando directamente a los ojos de los chicos

— _Que pasa siento como si, como si hubiese muerto…No puedo moverme_— pensaba aterrada la pelirosa

— _Genjutsu…No, no es una ilusión, este sujeto solo a liberado su instinto asesino…Pero como puede ser de tan gran alcance…No puedo ni moverme quien demonios es_— pensaba sasuke

El ninja lanzo unas Kunais sobre sakura pero Sasuke se corto la pierna para poder salir de su estado inmóvil y salto sobre la chica haciéndolos esquivar las Kunais

— Lo siento sasuke-Kun pero hasta aquí llegan— indico el ninja

—_**Yami-barai**_— se escucho y el ninja salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una honda de fuego púrpura

Los otros tres miraron a donde había salido la voz para ver al Gennin rubio estar parado ahí

— NARUTO TEN CUIDADO, ESE SUJETO ES MUY FUERTE— grito sakura

— Lo se— aclaro Naruto saltando al árbol donde estaba el ninja

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo con una combinación de golpes sobre el otro ninja, quien lo esquivo y bajo al suelo seguido de Naruto

— **TEN CUIDADO DETECTO UN GRAN PODER PROVENIR DE ESTE HOMBRE**— escucho al Kyubi decirle

— _Fuego púrpura…Pero eso es imposible, el Mangata no orochi desapareció de este mundo hace siglos_— pensaba el ninja

Naruto rápidamente llego hasta su oponente y lo agarro de los hombros— _**Kuzu Kaze**_— aclaro mientras dio un giro y dio vuelta al ninja quedando de frente a su espalda— _**Aoi-hana**_— dijo Naruto y le dio un golpe en la espalda mientras cargaba Chakra en sus manos para luego darle un Gancho cargado de Chakra en pleno rostro que hizo al otro ninja salir volando solo para que Naruto salte encima de el y con sus dos manos juntas y cargadas de Chakra lo golpe una vez mas lanzándolo hacia el suelo creando una explosión al caer

— _El clan Yagami…Es del antiguo clan…pero como_— pensaba el ninja mientras se levantaba— _Esto es mejor que me pudo haber pasado_— pensó el ninja y miro a Sasuke en el árbol

— _El Sharingan es necesario, pero puedo venir por el en otra ocasión, lo que si no puedo dejar pasar es a este fino espécimen_— pensó mirando a Naruto

— Excelente Naruto-kun, quien hubiese esperado que haya todavía un sobreviviente del clan Yagami— indico el ninja y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos

— Como Lo sabes— pregunto el rubio

— Que otro clan puede poseer el Mangata no orochi— dijo el ninja encogiendo sus hombros

— Quien en realidad eres— pregunto Naruto

— Mi nombre es orochimaru— se presento el ninja

— Orochimaru, el discípulo de Sandaime— indico Naruto alzando una ceja

— Kukukuku, veo que has hablado con el viejo, bien antes de irme te daré un regalo Naruto-kun, recuerda si quieres poder ven a buscarme…Mi nombre es Orochimaru— termino el Ninja

De repente su cuello se alargo como si fuese de goma y Naruto no pudo detener que muerda su cuello

Naruto cayo al suelo luego de eso gritando con dolor

— QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE— dijo Sasuke furioso saltando hasta Naruto

— _Es una lastima que solo pueda hacer el sello una vez al mes, esta seria una gran oportunidad para tener dos por el precio de uno…Bueno no todo se puede tener en la vida_— Pensó Orochimaru

— Kukuku, solo le dio un obsequio, el pronto vendrá a mi, y algún día Sasuke-kun, tu también— indico Orochimaru y le lanzo a Sasuke un pergamino

El descendiente de los Uchiha lo reconoció como el pergamino del cielo que les faltaba

— Este es tu obsequio, Sasuke-Kun— termino Orochimaru desapareciendo del lugar

La mujer parecía estar inmóvil en un árbol

— A pasado el tiempo Anko-chan— decía el ninja

— Orochimaru— dijo la mujer con repugnancia

El ninja rió un poco al escucharla

— Que pasa no te agrada verme Anko— pregunto el ninja

— Que mierda estas haciendo en Konoha— pregunto la mujer

— O eso, estaba aquí por Sasuke-Kun…Pero encontré algo mejor…Mucho mejor— dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa radiante

KYAA

Anko al parecer se soltó de lo que la sostenía y tomo a Orochimaru apretándolo de los hombros

— Te matare aunque muera contigo— aclaro La mujer y su Chakra comenzaba a fluir por su cuerpo

— Kukuku, planeas autodestruirte— indico Orochimaru desapareciendo en una explosión de humo

— Que Kage bushin— dijo Anko

— En efecto— se escucho detrás de ella

La chica giro para ver a Orochimaru muy divertido verla a unos metros detrás de ella

— Viniste a matar al Hokage— dijo la mujer mientras tomaba su cuello con dolor

— No, aun no tengo suficientes hombres para eso, acabo de poner mi sello en Naruto-kun— le dijo Orochimaru— el es un chico muy poderoso, y hábil— termino Orochimaru desapareciendo del lugar

— Anko-sama, Anko-sama— escucho y la mujer abrió un poco los ojos para ver a un Anbu frente a ella

— Como se encuentra— dijo el Anbu

— Viviré…Tu eres Tenzou— aclaro Anko

— Si— indico el Anbu

— Debes sacar al grupo de Uzumaki del bosque de inmediato— dijo Anko

El anbu pareció confundido por el pedido

— Rápido, Orochimaru le puso el sello maldito a Uzumaki Naruto— le indico la mujer

El Anbu palideció aunque no se podía ver nada por la mascara que llevaba puesta

— Muy bien me encargare— dijo el Anbu y comenzó a hacer unos sellos

— _**Moku Bunshin no Jutsu**_—y de su cuerpo tres clones hechos con madera salieron

— Dos de ellos te llevaran con el Hokage, los otros me ayudaran a buscar, a Uzumaki y su grupo— indico El Anbu

Anko asintió mientras salía de ahí con los dos clones del Anbu

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dark Naruto**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

Sakura y Sasuke observaron como su compañero rubio dormía tranquilamente, en la cama en el cuarto, habían pasado dos días desde que los habían sacado del bosque.

Sasuke caminaba de un lado al otro por el cuarto tratando de calmar sus nervios, el Anbu que los trajo aquí había dicho que podían ir a la tercera etapa del examen debido a que poseían dos de los pergaminos, pero Naruto aun no despertaba

— Mhhh— escucharon los jóvenes y giraron para ver a su compañero rubio levantarse

— Naruto— dijo la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba a la cama

— Que paso— pregunto el joven tan pronto como vio el lugar

— No recuerdas nada— dijo Sasuke mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza

— Ese sujeto te hizo algo en el cuello y luego unos tipos aparecieron, si Ino y su equipo no hubiesen llegado estaríamos muertos…Lee también ayudo— le decía Sakura

— Muertos— pregunto Naruto

La chica asintió— venían por ti— aclaro la chica

Naruto se quedo callado unos segundos como si pensara en algo importante, para luego encoger los hombros y levantarse

— No te importa, digo que quieran matarte— dijo Sasuke con incredulidad

— No serán los primeros ni los últimos en querer hacer eso— dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta

— Oh a propósito— dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura— que le paso a tu cabello— pregunto curioso el rubio y era cierto el normalmente largo cabello de Sakura estaba cortado

— Este…Bueno…— decía una apenada sakura

— Sakura se lo tuvo que cortar para pelear con los ninjas que querían tu cabeza— aclaro Sasuke

— Sasuke-kun— dijo Sakura

— _Tubo que cortarse el pelo para pelear_— se pregunto el rubio totalmente confundido

— Estaban combatiendo o en un concurso de belleza— pregunto Naruto mientras Sakura lo miraba con frialdad

— _Vaya, Vaya, parece que le toque un nervio la niña_— pensaba divertido el embase del demonio Zorro

— _**LAS MUJERES DE TU ESPECIE SON EXTRAÑAS, LES IMPORTA MAS SUS CABELLOS QUE LOS JUTSUS**_— escucho Naruto al demonio Zorro decirle entre burla y seriedad

— _Si tienes toda la razón Kyubi-sensei_…_pero creo que su cabello era algo importante para ella_— pensó Naruto

— _**BUENO ESO ES VERDAD…CREO QUE LA NIÑA ESTA EVOLUCIONANDO…COMO NINJA AL MENOS**_— el Kyubi aclaro

— _Si estoy de acuerdo_— pensó el rubio

Naruto abrió la puerta del lugar dispuesto a irse pero antes giro hasta la pelirrosa y la miro a los ojos

— El pelo corto te queda bien…Sakura— dijo para luego girar y salir por la puerta

La cara de Sakura tomo diversos tonos de rojo ante la ceja alzada de Sasuke

— _Linda forma de decir gracias Naruto_— pensó Kakashi escondido detrás de la ventana

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura siguieron avanzando hasta donde estaban los demás equipos

Llegaron hasta un estadio en donde se encontraban cuatro plataformas y una estatua de unas manos gigantes, el Hokage estaba parado en una esquina de lugar junto a una masa de ninjas de diferentes aldeas.

—Vaya, hay chicos muy atractivos— decía una muy feliz Hinata mientras observaba a todos lados, haciendo que Shino y Kiba se apenasen y Neji Hyuga miraba a su prima horrorizados

— _Oh ahí esta Garra dios ese chico si que vale la pena_— pensaba Hinata lanzándole un saludo al Gennin de la arena mientras este hacia caso omiso de la chica

— _Es un gran cambio_— pensó Sasuke viendo a Hinata con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza

Naruto noto como un ninja de la aldea del Sonido lo miraba con completo odio en su cara

— _Y a ese idiota que mierda le pasa_— pensaba el rubio, Sakura noto como lo miraba y se acerco al rubio

— Ese sujeto fue quien me ataco en el bosque Naruto…tu le rompiste los brazos— le susurro la chica

Naruto la miraba con incredulidad

— _Le rompí los brazos…Como mierda no recuerdo eso_— pensaba con un poco de desesperación el rubio

— _**NO SE Y NO ME GUSTA…LO INVESTIGARE AQUÍ ADENTRO…TAMBIÉN ESTA PASANDO ALGO EXTRAÑO CON TU CHAKRA…GRRR…NO USES MANGATA NO OROCHI POR AHORA, DEBO DESCUBRIR QUE LE PASA A TU CUERPO ANTES QUE NADA**_— escucho el rubio la voz del Kyubi

Naruto sintió como lo miraban desde lejos, elevo sus ojos y pudo ver como un ninja en la esquina del lugar lo miraba fijamente.

Naruto se concentro en el ninja que lo miraba fijamente, tenia tapado el rostro, pero se notaba por su cuerpo que era mujer, poseía un cabello rubio, mas bien dorado y unos ojos rojos se escapaban por su mascara. El ninja al darse cuenta que Naruto lo observaba dejo de mirarlo

— Sakura— susurro Naruto

La chica volteo a verlo

— De que aldea son— dijo Naruto señalando con sus ojos a el enmascarado y su grupo

Sasuke alzo una ceja y observo a quien el rubio apuntaba

— Mhhh, una media luna como símbolo…Oh si, son ninjas de la aldea oculta de la luna roja, es una aldea muy antigua— dijo Sakura

Naruto asintió al escucharla

— Pasa algo— pregunto Sasuke pero el rubio negó con la cabeza

— _Esa mirada que me echo, no se, se me hizo familiar…Como si conociera a esa ninja_— pensaba el rubio

— _**CONCÉNTRATE EN EL TORNEO**_— escucho al Kyubi decirle, Naruto asintió y miro hacia el Hokage

— _Que sorpresa todos los novatos pasaron_— pensaba el Hokage para luego mirar a Naruto— jeje no debería sorprenderme— dijo el Kage mientras todos los demás ninjas lo miraron curiosos

El Hokage rápidamente explico el por que el examen fue tomado por ninjas de Konoha junto a otras aldeas aliadas.

— Hokage-sama permítame a mi Gekkou Hayate explicar lo que falta— dijo un ninja con problemas de tos

— Debo decirles que antes de la tercera prueba se deberán hacer unas preliminares, debido que la segunda y primera prueba fueron demasiado fáciles, muchos Gennins han aprobado sin problemas, no nos alcanzaría el tiempo si aceptamos a todos, por eso habrá preliminares para solo aceptar a los mas hábiles— aclaro Hayate

— _No es justo_— pensó Sakura

— Alguien quiere retirarse— pregunto Hayate

— _**COMO SI ALGUIEN FUERA TAN ESTUPIDO COMO PARA RETIRARSE, JUSTO CUANDO LLEGANDO AL FINAL**_— escucho Naruto al Kyubi decirle

— Yo me retiro— escucho el Rubio

— Muy bien tu eres Yakushi Kabuto, puedes irte— dijo Hayate

— _ese sujeto…Como pudo retirase justo ahora…Algo aquí huele mal…demonios y el cuello ah comenzado a dolerme mucho_— pensó Naruto con una mueca de dolor que no paso desapercibida para Sakura, Sasuke, el Kage y ninguno de los Jounnins

— Naruto— susurro Sakura pero este negó con la cabeza sin darle importancia

El Hokage y Kakashi se miraron por un segundo para luego mirar a los Gennins, mientras tanto Hayate les decía las reglas a los Gennins

— Muy bien comenzaremos con el primer combate de las preliminares— dijo Hayate mientras en un tablero en la esquina superior derecha del lugar nombres comenzaban a aparecer

* * *

_**NARUTO UZUMAKI VS MART GAENOS**_

* * *

Naruto no perdió el tiempo y sin hacer caso de las miradas que sus compañeros le daban a su cuello, se dirigió hacia la plataforma, uno de los ninjas de la aldea de la luna roja le seguía los pasos

— Muy bien recuerden que para perder, deben rendirse, quedar inconcientes o morir, claro que si considero que uno ya a ganado a pesar de que no haya pasado ninguna de las otras tres opciones, el perdedor deberá aceptarlo— dijo Hayate

Ambos ninjas asintieron

— Comiencen— Grito Hayate

Sakura y Sasuke siguieron al resto de los Gennin a las plataformas, mientras su compañero Rubio se preparaba para combatir

— Kakashi-sensei— dijo Sakura al ver al ninja copia

— Yo— saludaba el Jounnin

— Kakashi— saludo Sasuke

— No hay tiempo para esto…Debe detener la pelea Kakashi-sensei, Naruto no esta bien— decía la pelirrosa

Kakashi miro a Sakura unos momentos— No te preocupes Sakura— dijo finalmente

— Pero…—

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su mascara

— Naruto no es alguien que se moleste por un poco de dolor sakura…Además el no aceptara que detengamos el combate ahora— termino el ninja copia

Naruto volvió a esquivar la combinación de golpes lanzado por su oponente, para luego contrarrestarlos con una patada que golpeo el estomago de Mart, y un golpe en pleno rostro que mando al otro ninja a volar cinco metros hacia atrás.

— Eso es todo Naruto-kun— dijo Mart levantándose— Esperaba mucho mas de el ultimo descendiente del clan Yagami— termino el chico

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandan como platos al escucharlo y no puede hacer nada para detener la combinación de golpes que su oponente ejecuta

— _Demonios su Taijutsu es mejor de lo que pensaba_— pensó el rubio mientras se levantaba

Mart corrió hacia Naruto con gran rapidez

— _Realmente quiere ver de lo que soy capas_— pensó el rubio mientras un poco de Mangata no orochi comenzó a aparecer en su mano

— haaaaaaa— grito Naruto por el dolor mientras se toco el cuello y sintió como el sello puesto por orochimaru comenzaba a manifestarse por su cuello y rostro

El rubio no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar mientras que Mart lo envió a la otra esquina del lugar con una patada

— _**TE DIJE QUE NO USES MANGATA NO OROCHI, MOCOSO, NO LO USES, EL SELLO REACCIONA ANTE ESO**_— escucho la voz del demonio Zorro

— _Mierda_— pensó Naruto y de repente pestaño como si recordara algo

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

— Quien fue el que te lastimo, Sakura— pregunto el rubio el cual estaba rodeado por un inmenso chakra maligno

La chica estaba temblando al verlo, sasuke al lado de ella no podía sino aterrarse al sentir el Chakra

— Jeje, fui yo, estupido— escucho el rubio y giro para ver a un ninja del Sonido

— Toma esto— dijo en ninja y apunto con su brazo derecho hacia el rubio, Naruto no dijo nada sino miro el brazo

— **Zankyokukuuha**— grito el ninja lanzando una gigantesca honda de viento similar a un huracán

— NARUTO— grito la pelirosa en Shock al ver como su compañero desaparecía en el huracán

— JAJA, creo que se me pasó la mano— rió el ninja del sonido

— Eso es todo— escucho detrás de el y de repente el rubio apareció de la nada y tomo los brazos del ninja

— Demonios suéltame— decía el otro ninja

— Tu tienes mucha confianza en tus brazos, cierto— aclaro el rubio para luego usar un movimiento hacia arriba y un Crack fuerte se es escucho

— HAAAAAAA— grito en dolor el ninja del sonido como sus brazos fueron rotos

Naruto lanzo al ninja hacia atrás dejándolo con sus compañeros— Ahora ustedes morirán— dijo el rubio mientras en su mano derecha se concentraba una gran flama violeta

Naruto se sorprendió al ver la llama desaparecer mientras los brazos de su compañera lo rodeaban en un abrazo

— Por favor no— suplico la chica

El rubio se le quedo viendo y se relajo

— Te daremos nuestro pergamino, si nos dejas ir— aclaro otro ninja del sonido

Sasuke asintió ante lo dicho y tomo el pergamino, los ninjas del sonido desaparecieron después de eso

— Veo que llegue a tiempo— escucharon una voz y giraron para ver a un Anbu

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

* * *

— _Que mierda fue eso_— pensó el rubio

— _**AL PARECER, TUS RECUERDOS VUELVEN CUANDO EL SELLO SE ACTIVA**_— escucho la voz de Kyubi

Naruto salto rápidamente mientras esquivaba otra patada lanzada por su oponente

— Por que no ataca— decía Sakura

— No te preocupes— aclaro Sasuke

— _al parecer el sello maldito le impide usar el mangata no orochi, aunque es increíble que hayas desecho el poder del sello con tan solo tu voluntada, Naru-chan_— pensó la ninja con mascara de la aldea de la luna roja

— Mart esta atacando sin parar, pero no es rival, para Uzumaki-san— dijo su compañero y gano la mirada de Sasuke y Sakura

— En efecto, la diferencia de nivel es demasiada…Naru-chan acabara con el en segundos— dijo la ninja de mascara

— _**SHANNARO…COMO PUEDE LLAMAR A NARUTO…NARU-CHAN**_— Inter-Sakura aclaro

Naruto miro como Mart se dirigía hacia el

— _Muy bien si así lo quieres así lo tendrás, ahora conocerá el estilo ancestral de lucha del clan Yagami_— pensó el rubio

— _**Sakahagi**_— susurra el rubio

Naruto agarra a su oponente y le da un golpe con su mano derecha cargada de chakra como si fuese una garra que lo lanza diez metros hacia atrás

Mart se levanta y mira con incredulidad al rubio

— Que pasa chico, te asusto— provoco el rubio

Mart sale corriendo hacia Naruto y lanza un derechazo hacia la cara del rubio, Pero Naruto lo esquiva fácilmente y lo ataca con la misma garra de chakra en la espalda, lo que hace que su oponente caiga unos metros atrás

— Y eso fue el Saka Sakahagi— aclaro el rubio

— _**Ge Shiki: Yumebiki**_— dice el rubio y desaparece del lugar para luego aparecer frente a su oponente y le da un golpe con su mano derecha para luego darle un garrazo con la izquierda cargada con chakra lo que hace que Mart vuele hasta la esquina del lugar

Mart se levanta difícilmente y ve a Naruto correr hacia el— TERMINARE CON ESTO AHORA… _**AOI-HANA**_—Grito el rubio

Sin decir mas da un golpe con su mano derecha en pleno rostro de Mart, luego utiliza su mano izquierda para darle un garrazo que lanza a su oponente en el aire y finalmente aparece en el aire frente a su oponente y une sus manos para golpearlo hacia abajo

Mart queda incrustado en un cráter al caer totalmente inconciente

— GANADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO— aclaro el Árbitro

— Naruto Gano…Gano— decía una feliz Sakura

Naruto caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente, mientras que Kakashi se dirigió hacia el

— Ven conmigo Naruto, voy a cellar el sello— dijo Kakashi y el rubio asintió

— Buena pelea diste ahí abajo— escucharon ambos ninjas

Naruto observo a quien le hablaba, era la ninja esa de la aldea de la luna roja, la cual cubría su rostro con una mascara

— Quien demonios eres tú— dijo Naruto

— Duele que no me reconozcas— aclaro la ninja y sin decir mas se quito la mascara

Naruto agrando sus ojos como platos al verla, un cabello como oro y unos ojos rojos como sangre, además de una nariz pequeña y unas mejillas algo rozadas

— A pasado el tiempo, Naru-chan— aclaro la chica

— Aurora— susurro Naruto

— Que ya no soy Aurora-chan para ti— pregunto la chica

— _**SHANNARO COMO QUE AURORA-CHAN**_— Inter-sakura dijo

Naruto la miro con seriedad

— Que estas haciendo aquí— pregunto el rubio

— Eh venido a Konoha por ti claro esta, Naru-chan— dijo la chica

— Por mi— dijo el chico alzando una ceja

Kakashi parpadeo al escuchar a la chica

— Por supuesto, te eh venido a buscar para que vengas conmigo a vivir a la aldea de la Luna roja— aclaro la chica

— Y por que habría de irme— pregunto Naruto

La chica sonrió al escucharlo

— Es tu deber…Después de todo tu eres mi prometido—

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

**Nota:** Hasta donde se este el último capitulo que Krasni escribió de esta historia, por lo que de ser posible tratare de seguirla así que si alguien desea darme sus opiniones al respecto y sobre como quieren que continúe con mucho gusto hare lo posible por seguir esta historia (al igual que las otras historias que Krasni me autorizó)


End file.
